


Xerrudon

by Make_a_Dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_a_Dream/pseuds/Make_a_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say that every one hundred years, on a certain day, a certain number of "stars" falls down and the first people to get them gets a wish. Anything they want, really. All they have to do is to go to a very special place.</p><p>Heh, it's a legend though, and not a lot of people believe it. Sure a certain number of people might disappear on that day, but people disappear all the time. However, it's weird. The people who disappeared on that day...they disappear without a trace. No clues. No evidence that someone kidnapped them and such. IF the disappearances have to do with the legend, and that's a big fat IF, I will go investigate this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xerrudon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm here with an original story! Hoped you enjoy! By the way, if you see any mistakes, you can tell me. It gives me a chance to improve my writing skills. 
> 
> Also, the first main character to be introduce will have more background info than the other main characters in the beginning, and the more the story progresses, we get to learn more about all of them, if I am making any sense.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the plot and characters and this story! Any similarities to other characters or plots are coincidental. If you would like for me to change something, you can ask me.

It was morning, the sun was rising up and so were the people in the neighborhood. A bird chirped merrily on a balcony of a tall apartment building.  

 

A 15-years old boy awoke from his bed with his jet black hair messy and the alarm clock besides him was ringing. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the room, Ah, same old same old. His small room with it's pale blue wall and it's smooth wooden floor. His bed was right next the window, his desk was on the other side of the room, and the door leading to the balcony. The boy stretched and rubbed his eyes as he turned his body to face the wall to get up. He changed and went to the bathroom (which was next to his room) to brush his teeth. The boy sighed as he saw that his mother wasn't home-again.

 

Afterwords, he prepared breakfast for himself, as he had to learn how to cook because his mother was almost never home. The boy stared at himself from the mirror that was placed on the wall by the table he was sitting on. 

 

With his messy jet black hair and his chocolate brown eyes. His red knitted vest and his white button up shirt underneath. His black pants, brown belt, and black dress shoes. And his thick, black, square glasses. He looked so normal. The boy turned to his books and papers for school, which was placed next to him. A name was stitched onto the cover of his notebook.

 

[Story Celetrell]

 

Ah yes, Story Celetrell was his name alright. Story was a weird name, but he likes it. Story finishes his breakfast after a few minutes, put his stuff into his light blue backpack, and then walked out of his apartment room. His neighbors, who were leaving for work or school like he was, waved at him, in which he waved back. Story went into the elevator and after a few more people entered, the elevator door closed and it started moving. Afterwords, he got out of the elevator and saw the hotel manager sitting on his desk, talking on his phone in an annoyed manner.

 

Story walked through the forest trail between his apartment and his school. It was peaceful - small animals within the forest, past the brushes that separates the trail and the actual forest. Birds were also chirping and he heard a few crickets. It was pretty early, about seven-thirty in the morning. When he finally made it to school, the school bell rang and he hurried to class. 

 

Class was boring, as usual. Story didn't listen to most of it and dazed off. Story already knew what the rest of his day was like. After class, he would go home, do his homework and study, maybe go back into the forest for a little bit, take a shower and brush his teeth, then go to bed.  It was almost always like this, to Monday to Friday. Saturday and Sunday, he just hang out in the forest or at his apartment. 

 

Story doesn't have any friends either. It was almost like he was invisible. Sometimes, he was even bullied, though not too severely. However, he can't say anything about it. Of course, he could always write it down and give the note to someone, but it would probably make things worse. Besides, like it was stated earlier, the bullying isn't really that bad. It was a lot more lenient than other bullying.  

 

At lunch, as Story placed his food onto his desk, a classmate knocked in over and walked away without apologizing. Story thought that it was because he didn't notice. He was about to say something when he realized something. He was mute. He sighed and picked up the food on the ground, enjoying the sudden quietness. Lunch was always his his favorite time of the day. Suddenly, he heard something fluttering. Paper, maybe? It sounded like it came from outside the window. After Story threw away his spilled food into the trash can, he went by the window and looked around. A white object caught his eyes and he picked it up. It was a letter, neatly folded up. He opened it and started to read.

 

_Your life until now has been... boring, hasn't it?_

_Don't fret now,_

_Your life will be different from here on out._

_I do have a few questions for you to answer..._

_Do you have anything else you want to do with this world?_

_What hope do you have?_

_Do you truly want to stay here?_

_Do you have any last words?_

_Don't worry about answering them right now. You will have to time to do so when we meet face to face._

_If we will._

_~ X`_

_PS. If you are truly done with this world, go into the forest and look closely at this letter to find a certain phrase._

 

Story gaped at the letter. This was too weird. What does this mean? More importantly, why?

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello?"

 

_"I would like to speak to your father."_

 

"I-I'm sorry. My father is very busy. Please call him another time."

 

_"....I understand. Well, tell him to call me back, if you please."_

 

 _"_ Y-yes...Mother."

 

_"Remember. You need to dress up nicely. Don't disappoint us. Again."_

 

"...Yes.."

 

The phone call ended. A 14-years old boy slumped down onto a wall, sighing heavily. He looked at the mirror in front of him and examined himself.

 

His neat chocolate brown hair and his dull sky blue eyes, his neatly ironed clothing which consists of a beautifully designed kimono, tabis, and getas. With his hair decorations, even though his hair is pretty short, and others. He noticed the paper that fell on the floor ever so gently. The paper had a simple design on the sides. It said:

 

_Dear Amaya Tatsuya_

_You are courteously invited to Herrison Harry_   _'s Party_

_ Please wear your best clothing as possible _

 

_ -Herrison Harry's Secretary _

 

He shifted his gaze to outside the window, and sighed. His mansion was huge, beautiful, and, well, was built somewhere in the mountains, a city being close by. Tatsuya jumped up when he saw another letter falling to the ground outside. He narrowed his eyes before speaking loudly and clearly, "Who's there! Come out now!" There were no answer. Slowly, he crept to the window, stuck his head out, and looked up. Nothing. Tatsuya grabbed the letter and opened it.

 

_What a prideful family!_

_Must be easy to live up to your parent's expectations,_

_You know, being equally prideful._

_OH WAIT_

_AREN"T YOU A DISAPPOINTMENT_

_TO YOUR FAMILY????_

_HAHAHA!!!_

_Ah, what a joke!_

_Why waste your time in this world?_

_Oh, don't worry. You have time to respond to this letter._

_If you want to get away from this god-awful world,_

_Just simply go up onto your roof._

_\- Y'_

 

Tatsuya stared at the letter before crumbling it up and throwing in the trash. This has to be a prank.


End file.
